Love Reunites
by GenuineQT
Summary: One-shot of Cammie and Zach reuniting on a beach after being apart for five months. Takes place when they are twenty-five. Lots of Zammie! Please read!


**Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot. It's basically all Zammie... I hope you like it! **

**I have a multi-chapter Fanfic that is my main project called Nothing Hurts Like the Truth and You...please check it out!**

* * *

><p>Love Reunites<p>

The deafening sound of waves crashing against the shore filled my ears. I stood looking out into endless blue, obsessing about what would happen next.

For once I wasn't on a mission, I wasn't on Hilton Head Island, South Carolina, to take down a bad guy or gather intelligence. I wasn't standing on the beach in the middle of January for clandestine reasons. I was here for him.

Him, is Zachary Goode, or Zach as I call him. My boyfriend of three years – officially. Unofficially, we have a long and very complicated past. Either way, Zach is the man I'm in love with. Just thinking about him brings a ridiculous smile to my lips.

I suppose this is all very typical of a twenty five year old. But Zach and my story is different, for we are both spies. And if you think regular relationships are hard, ours is a million times harder. In fact, the last time I saw Zach was five months ago, which leads me to being here.

Four days ago I got a letter at my apartment in Langley, near CIA headquarters. All of my mail goes through the CIA first, so a letter is pretty unusual. There was no return address on it, but it was addressed to me, Cameron Morgan. When I opened it, there was just a note with a typed date and location on it. At the bottom there was no name, just **–Z**.

Now I couldn't prove Zach wrote it, in fact I may have walked into a trap, but I guess I understand why they say love makes you stupid. Within hours, I'd taken an advanced leave from work and had made a reservation with the hotel located at the address. It was my chance to see Zach, and I was taking it, no matter what.

A chilly breeze brought me back and I realized that I was shivering a little bit. Wrapping my arms around me I glanced back over my shoulder for what seemed like the millionth time. The beach was nearly empty, except for a few people walking with their dogs and two teenagers riding their bikes. Since it was January, and South Carolina isn't tropical, there were gray clouds overhead; threatening rain.

Nonetheless I was out on the beach, barefoot, watching the waves crash against the shore. Seagulls flew overhead, squawking at me, and once again I wished I wasn't alone. It had been three hours since I had checked into the resort and I hadn't seen Zach. Currently it was almost five, on the date that had been in the mail.

Sighing, I turned and started walking slowly down the beach. The sand massaged my feet and I allowed my eyes to wander to the sights around me.

That's when I saw him and stopped and in my tracks. Zach was about an eighth of a mile away, emerging from between two large sand dunes. He clearly had already spotted me and we locked eyes. I could feel a smile come over my face as I realized it really was him.

Missions were classified to those not part of the operation, so I had no idea where Zach had been, or what he had been doing. But whatever it was, he had gotten tan, which definitely added to his hotness factor. His hair was its normal length, so it fell on his forehead in the way I loved.

A half-smile on his face transformed into his signature smirk. My heart swelled, everything about Zach was perfect, down to his stupid smirk.

My feet seemed planted in place, so I just stood watching as he came closer. Then the distance between us became too much for me to bear. I began to run through the sand and quickly closed the space between us.

Zach's smirk disappeared and a full smile broke out on his face. He jogged a few steps and opened his arms as I jumped into them. Zach held me as I clutched him.

I had missed him so much, emotion overcame me and I couldn't speak. Zach spun me around and then set my feet in the sand so that we were both standing facing each other. My arms were still around his neck.

Any doubt I had about him missing me vanished as soon as I looked into his familiar green eyes. Instantly I knew Zach loved me as much as I loved him, if that was even possible. I breathed in deep, inhaling his intoxicating smell and closed my eyes.

"I missed you Zach." Just speaking his name made me happy.

Zach gently kissed my forehead. "Me too Cam, me too," he murmured.

The ocean breeze was still blowing but I wasn't cold. In Zach's arms there was nowhere else I'd rather be, and I'd been to a lot of places.

Tilting my head up, I gazed at his beautiful face. I smiled slightly as Zach bent down to kiss me. It was light at first, but as my body melted into his, it became deeper. Zach entwined his fingers in my hair and when we pulled away I gently touched his face.

"I love you Cam. I always have and I always will." Zach's breathe was warm on my face.

Resting my head against his strong, broad chest I whispered, "I love you too, Zach. More than you could ever know." Zach's hands rubbed circles on my back. "I hate it when you leave, or when I leave. I can't stand being apart."

Zach gripped me tighter. "I hate leaving you, Gallagher Girl. But I promise I'll always come back to you. I promise."

With that I kissed him again.. It was long and passionate, as if we were both trying to make up for all the months we had been apart. It was hard to pull my lips away from his, but when I did I smiled.

"You better keep your promise," I warned.

Draping his arm around my shoulders, Zach and I began to walk down the beach.

"I will Cam."

I turned my face toward the sky and felt the sun come out from behind the clouds.

Zach and my story may be different and complicated. But in that moment, I was sure it was far from being finished. We loved each other and every moment we were together made up for the ones when we were apart.

My life as a spy is filled with lies and pain, but Zach's love keeps me hopeful that we can beat the odds.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I love romantic Zammie one-shots, so I'd love to hear how I did on my own...<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
